1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire condition monitoring system monitoring a condition of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tire condition monitoring systems comprise a tire side communication device attached to a tire wheel for detecting pressure in a tire. A result of the detection is transmitted by radio waves to a vehicle-body side communication device provided on a vehicle body. For example, JP-A-2005-212514 discloses one of such conventional tire condition monitoring systems.
However, power consumption upon output of the radio waves is high in the above-described conventional tire condition monitoring systems. As a result, an internal battery of the tire side communication device is rendered large-sized or a replacement interval is short.